Truth
by HopelessFeathers
Summary: What if Jason's email was an email to end their relationship and Macy will do anything to keep Wes from knowing this secret? Will that jeopardize their chances of getting together? Or can Wes accept Macy for her lies?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_ I'm a big fan of Sarah Dessen. I'm obsessive with her books. So here's my shot at a Wes and Macy fanfic. Hope you guys will like it.

* * *

I read and reread the email. I didn't get it, no, maybe just the last bit but that was all.

_'Macy, I'll try to stop using my difficult vocabulary so that you will understand since I doubt that you even touched your SAT book. Remember that list we made back when we were packaging for my trip to Brain Camp? You said you would put me first even though I'd secretly put you fifth. You promised me that you would take the library job seriously but in fact I don't think you did. Bethany and Amanda can handle the library fine. That will probably become my first priority when I return. Don't wait for me Macy because I don't think you'll be on my list for a while, you understand that right? With Yale and Harvard, grade 12 is going to be a crucial year. I know you understand. If you want, we could still go to prom together but we'll always be friends.'_

He'd really broke up with me, yes, he had. I felt my stomach lurch inside but the water behind my eyes refused to emerge. I had to leave the house, just be away from this nightmare for even just a little while.

I was driving around for countless minutes not knowing where to go. That's when I saw him, standing outside the lot of milton's market. I got out and started towards him. He waved as he spotted me. He gave me that heart-warming smile and sawooon. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought that maybe we could grab some waffles." I said happily.

"Well……" he said looking at the crowd of people passing by as they gazed onto his creations. "Sure, why not."

We drove in silence as I didn't know what to say. My heart still ached yet I hid it from him behind a weak smile. I wondered multiple times what he was thinking but he was Wes, you never knew what he thought unless you asked.

"So…….what's on your mind?" he finally asked

"Nothing much, there's just a few things going on."

He raised his eyebrow as he buttered his waffle. "Like what?"

"You know, the usual." I stuffed a piece of hash brown into my mouth.

"Macy! Is that the truth?"

"Does it matter if it's the truth?"

"There is no point in saying anything if it's not because you'll just be hiding something that someone else would eventually know about so why lie now when you can deal with the situation this moment."

He gave me my own answer the night he asked me the definition of the word truth. "Fine," I finally gave in. "Of course it's not the truth. There's just a lot of stuff going on at home. Caroline's going to renovate the beach house but my mom wouldn't let her nonetheless let her be anywhere with 5 miles of that place. I got this email from Jason,"

"Macy!!" I didn't hear him call my name. All I knew was that I needed this time. This time to express my feelings, this time to open the many doors that were locked inside my heart.

"And for some reason my coffee tastes really awful."

"Macy!!" He shouted.

"What?!"

"I think the sugar packs on the table would explain that taste. Anyways, what's up with Jason's mail?"

I waited. I didn't know what I could say at a moment like this. If I told him the truth then he'd probably assume that I was useless and weak but if I didn't, then I would be a liar and I would be giving up everything that we made this summer to be.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ That's the end of the chapter. I know it's a bit short but I want to know what you guys think before I move on. Thanks. I wish these books had sequels.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to all those who took time to read the uber short chapter I posted up, and thanks to the anonymous reviews.

This Story is going to be alternations between Jason and Macy points of views so I should starting tell you which is which now.

**_This Is Wes' POV_**

I waited for her answer, a reassurance of our relationship.

"He said he loves me," She spoke softly. "I kind of miss him."

I stared at her blankly; her last words stabbed my heart. "Don't worry," I tell her, "The summer's almost over, you'll see him in no time." She looked away from me but said she had to leave due to curfew. She offered to drive me but I turned her down. My words came back at me, 'The summer's almost over' Macy would be going back to school, to the nerd that she belongs with, Jason, I would be catering for Delia once again and we might not hang out together like this summer, she's got to focus on her academics and I …..I have to focus on keeping my distance. I guess that this was really fun while it lasted. Really, but yeah, Macy has made me see the better side of things, knowing that I can be single and still be happy with girls that don't judge me on my looks. She'll never know though, my love for her shall stay a secret forever.

**A/N:** Sorry to stop you from reading but I got a review about the clarity in this chapter and I just want to make sure to tell you guys that Macy **does not** appear in the rest of this chapter but her name is mentioned later on. Thanks.

..:.

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. "I have so much to do today, I can't believe I slept in," I cussed as I hurried down to see a blond figure in my bathroom. Her hair glowed in the beams of the sunlight. She was fidgeting with the towels or something. "Bert!" I called as I walked into his bedroom. "Why on earth is there a female in my bathroom?"

"Oh, that's just Amanda," he answered lazily. "We were up all night discussing some things for the Armageddon convention and we must have fallen asleep." Bert looked at me strangely as I glared at him. "Oh no," he said waving his hands at me. "It is not what you think." He pulled off the heavy blanket that covered him, "See, look, I still have my pyjamas on."

"Hey, I didn't say you slept with her."

"You were thinking about it though. I know you Wes. You and your cheap dirty mind, you think you can get any girl you want? Well let me tell you, there is one girl you can NEVER get. One that isn't attracted to your so-called charms, do you hear me?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes, it is," Bert provoked. "I challenge you to win her heart, and playing that stupid game of truth doesn't count. You have to tell her you love her without her turning you down or the other way around, get Macy to tell you she LOVES you."

I gazed at him hesitantly……I was starting to have second thoughts about this challenge he proposed.

"Are you afraid of losing Wesley?"

"No, I'm not," I said confidently. "So what happens if I win?"

"Wow. I propose a challenge that is this daring and all you have to say is how you can win?" Bert thought for a minute as he scanned his room, there, out the window was his answer. "You can be spared the shame of riding in the Bertmobile."

"No way brother, that is WAY too easy. How about I get to choose the car that you buy next?"

"Deal. And if you lose, you will treat a girl that I pick, to a day of romance, you'll let her walk in the shoes of what being your girlfriend is really all about."

"Just one girlfriend for one day?" I repeated as Bert nodded.

"Deal," We both confirmed as we shook each other's hands firmly.

"The challenge ends when summer does, so use you time wisely Wesley." Bert hollered as he dropped his head back onto his pillow.

I walked back into my bedroom as Amanda walked out, she gave me a small smile and when I nodded back, her cheeks turned rosy. I wasn't surprised, she was the geeky, nerdy type, their usual reaction would be somewhere along the lines of blushing while the 'so-called' better ones would be giving yet another flashy smile as they reached their hands up to their hair and start twisting it. How typical.

..:.

I was helping Delia cater for a bunch of preppy seniors.

"Wes, stop looking out the window," Delia called at me. "Macy isn't coming tonight. She said something about going to a party to meet up with a long time friend."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'd thought she already mentioned it to you."

"No, she didn't."

"Well I sure it's nothing." She said as she went out the back door to take in the potato coleslaw. 'Yeah, it's nothing' I thought. There was no point of her telling me since I wasn't her boss but the fact that she told Delia about and didn't even mention it to me felt like every secret that I trusted her with was at stake.

"Hey, he should be here soon." I overheard a muscular kid say to his other friends as they sat by the bar.

"I can't believe he dumped her though. I mean, I know he's the smartest of us all but we wouldn't dump such a hot chick like her," the other spoke

"Yeah, I know. I would probably convince her to join the cheerleading squad so I could see her and our games, and then we'll probably fool around for a bit before I get tired of her, but I heard that they barely even kissed,"

"Do you think that Macy will show up tonight?"

I immediately turned to look at them, as if her name was mine. I walked over in front of them and pretended to dry down the cup I had already dried a few minutes back.

"She'll probably show up in a sexy mini dress and a hot date to make him jealous."

"Oh my god, I've never seen her in anything tighter than a loose t-shirt but she looks like she's got a killer body. Just imagine Macy in a black strapless dress. Aww!!! TOTALLY hot," he said as he gripped tightly onto his beer cup.

"Hey, I saw her first, you can have her when I'm done." He smirked.

Total idiots I tell you, you can learn so much gossip when catering. People talk like you don't even exist, which could be good at times when listening for local events. Maybe it was just a coincidence that these two knew of a girl named Macy. I can't imagine how Macy would survive in a school stuck with people like them.

"Look there, at the door," nudged the bald kid.

"Is that Jason?" asked the muscular one.

"It is. What a shame, coming to a party with nothing in his hands. Not even a girl."

"Maybe it was Macy that dumped that scumbag who thinks he runs the school just because he's president of student council and he went to brain camp."

'_Jason? Brain camp? President of student council?' _Thoughts were swarming in my mind, could this be the guy that Macy is waiting for? She couldn't be, or else she would have showed up with him.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation but is that Jason Talbot?"

"You know him too?" The muscular one asked.

"I don't but who is the Macy you guys were referring to?"

"Only the hottest chick who is YET to be discovered, to ever date a nobody like Jason, her last name's Queen, surely you've heard of her mother Deborah Queen the realtor."

I nodded once.

"Yeah, so Macy's her daughter." He replied.

"Thanks."

"No problem. We men have a duty of advising our men whose hot and whose not."

I called out to Kristy to tell her to take over the bar while I make a trip, I scanned the room about three times but I still couldn't find him. _'Where is he?'_ I asked myself. There, I saw him standing a wall studying the painting that was hanging up above him.

"Jason right?" I asked him. I didn't know why I was evening talking to this guy. It wasn't my business, I shouldn't be butting in yet I had the urge to know.

**A/N:** Thanks again for reading. Was that enough of a glimpse?? Jason meets Wes.....hahaha, unpredictable :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Sorry to make you guys wait so long. I had all of this written out but I was too lazy to type it out :D Apologies!! Enjoy. Wes Meets Jason. (OMG I had all this done like a week or two ago and i just realized that i didnt upload it into the story....==" SOO SORRY)_

**Wes' POV**

He looked at me sternly as if I had no right to speak of his name.

"Can I help you?" he finally asked, after glaring at my tattooed arm.

"I'm Wes," I introduced.

"Yeah. I can see that," he said tugging the seams of his black cotton shirt as he pointed to my nametag. "I don't think I know you."

"You don't," I confirmed. "But I know Macy," I watched him as he raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem like her type of people."

"Her type of people?"

"Yeah. She doesn't usually associate herself with…" I waited for him to find the word but he looked away. Based on the way he had been looking at me, he was probably trying to think of an 'easy' word for me. I may look like a bad boy, but that doesn't mean that I can't understand SAT words. "….caterers." Ha. I smirked. I bit my lip as I tried to hold in the laughter. After thinking for nearly two minutes while people glare at us as they walked by, the best he could come up with was caterers.

"Then who does she usually associate herself with?" I asked.

He glanced down at the dusty floor and if the answers were to come to him. "I don't know….she's changed and I haven't talked to her since the summer."

"But you miss her though, right?"

"I guess," he responded, shrugging his shoulders. "But she doesn't get me anymore, and I certainly do not have time to play foolish relationship games with her in my senior year." He stopped because a girl with large blond curls came to his side. She was barely the height of his chin and she wore a 'save the earth' t-shirt with neat ironed blue pants. She avoided my gaze through her thick red glasses. There was that glisten in her eyes and I knew that I had her. "Sorry Wes, but we have to go."

I watched as Jason and the girl turned their backs to me, slowly I saw him wrap his arm around her waist. "How do you think Macy would feel?" I blurted out unknowingly.

"Look Wes," he said as he rushed by my side. "Macy and I are over. Until she can understand me, our relationship is over. She should know that more than anyone else." Jason quickly ran back to the girl's side, walking away briskly as if his departure would cause the embarrassment to die out.

..:.

What did he mean by over? If he missed her, why would he leave the party with another girl? I felt like my head was about to explode as question came after question.

"Hey Wes, you okay?" asked Kristy who was suddenly standing behind me.

"Yeah. Hey Kristy, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot. I've got trash to pick up before we can leave."

"What would you do or say when your boyfriend breaks up with you?"

"I don't know," she said pausing for a moment. "Probably lie about it and say that I broke up with him instead of the other way around. Wes, I'm not saying that that's the right thing to do but the truth to me isn't important. As long as people know that the two of us aren't together anymore, nothing else counts. I mean, no one wants to be dumped. Everyone wants to walk off with some dignity, especially in front of your friends."

I stared at her shockingly. When she saw that I wasn't too mesmerized and was able to at least blink, she pranced off picking up bits of crumbs before heading back into the kitchen. It took me seconds to take in what Kristy had just said. Was her situation the same for Macy? There was only one way I could be sure.

_**A/N:** How was it? I know that was uber short but I waited to make the next part a separate chapter. So this story's actually going to come to an end soon. So will Wes still accept Macy's friendship now that he knows that she lied? Their relationship has obviously changed, for better or for worse? Stay tuned._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** So based on my stupidity, you guys get two chapters this week hahaha. Yay? This kind of sounds different from my usual writing.......i have no idea what is causing that but i hope you enjoy._

_**Macy's POV**_

My back was starting to ache from the 5 hours I had been sitting at the desk in front of mom's office where she could see my every move through her glass walls. I was beginning to dose off when I heard the loud vibrating sound of my phone as it made its way across the piles of paper. I picked it up and glanced at the name: _Wes. _Unthinkingly, I dug my nail into the answer key. "Hey Wes," I whispered softly into the phone, ducking my head underneath the desk. "What's up?"

"Hey, can you come out right now?" He asked nervously; it didn't sound like his usual self. There was a little shakiness in his voice.

"Umm……I think I can, I'll just tell my mom that I'll take an early lunch."

It was silent on the other side; all I could hear was the roars of the wind and his heavy breathing. "No, it's okay. You know what; let's just meet for dinner then."

"Okay," I replied immediately.

"Meet you at the World of Waffles at 7 then."

"Yeah. Sure. Okay."

"See ya later, bye."

"B----" I was cut short, he had already hung up. He must have been caught up with a customer or something but now I could get back to my stack of papers and have something to look forward to.

..:.

I had thought about dressing up, I really did, but I think that would scare him a bit or he might end our dinner early thinking that I had a date to go to afterwards. I wanted to look good though, I wanted him to at least look at me the way he looked at one of 'those' girls, never avoiding their gaze, just smiling back at them with his award-winning smile but he'll never look at me that way; the least I can do is to make him look good. I reached for the black hair tie resting on top of my drawer and tied a loose ponytail that fell onto my shoulders. I glanced at myself once and then once again, adjusting the style of my hair. When I thought it looked pretty descent, I walked to the car and prepared myself for a memorable night to come.

"Hey Macy," said the familiar waitress. "Wes is seated at the back there."

"Thanks Chelsea," I called to her. Wes and I started to come here so often that we became regulars, well, I became a regular. Wes was already apart of the regular group when he first brought me here. Chelsea was working up money for a plane ticket to Vancouver so she worked many shifts a week and coincidentally, she was often our waitress.

"So, I'm guessing you guys are having the usual?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, Thanks." I replied. I looked at Wes to respond.

"Umm…..no, I'm going to try the chocolate ice cream on waffle with a side a baked potatoes."

"Oh, okay." Chelsea said as she started writing done our orders. I saw her walk off oddly, looking back at her notepad as if she wrote down the wrong order.

"Why the sudden change?" I asked.

"Macy, have you ever had that feeling when something that used to be very important seems to change over night?"

"Kind of….." I honestly didn't get what he was talking about but I knew that he wouldn't continue if I didn't answer him that way.

"Well that's what I feel like right now. You know what never mind. That's not what I called you out for."

What did he call me out for? I thought. I guess it was my lack of experience with guys but Wes was really hard to read. His facial expression would either be straight or glowingly happy at all times so I didn't know if I was suppose to be ecstatic to hear what he had to say or not.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah sure what? It's your turn in Truth anyways."

"Yeah, right, my turn. Um….are you still dating Jason?"

I felt a lump in my throat. Suddenly the room felt warmer as my palms began sweating. I didn't know what to do; I couldn't not answer the question. There was no way I could get out of it. "Yes," I answered weakly. I didn't want him to know, I really didn't want him to know but I hated lying to him even more, especially when after all he's ever done for me was to me the truth. I looked at him; his expression unchanged.

I watched him as he got up from his seat. "Wes, are you okay?"

"Am I okay? How can you ask me that when you're lying in front of my face. You know, I ran into Jason the other day while I was catering and he told me that you guys broke up, so why did you just lie to me?"

"So you were testing me?"

"No, I was giving you an opportunity to tell me the truth. Does that mean nothing to you?" His voice cracked. He paced towards the door but I chased after him. I grabbed onto his hand, pleading for him to listen to me. "Wes,"

"Save it Macy, I don't want to hear anything from you. I don't know how many other lies you've been telling me. This is enough," he said as he yanked his arm away and ran into the darkness.

I could make out his shadow from a far as it moved into the trees and disappeared just like that.

..:.

As I leaned against the cold lamppost, I felt myself struggling to stand up, so there I fell, crouching underneath the dim light, crying my heart out. I'm sorry Wes. I didn't mean to lie. I didn't want you to know that I'm so pathetic that a nerd dumped me. And then it was as if the whole world turned out the lights.

_**A/N:** Moral of the story: dont lie or at least dont lie to someone who you really trust. Poor Macy, what a waste of a new life and a new summer._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, procrastination kills all of us_

I didn't know where I was going when I jumped into the truck, I just needed to get away from her, for just once, I just didn't want to listen to her no matter what truth she was giving to me. I passed by Milton's on my way to nowhere, I remembered that----

"Ring! Ring!" went the loud irritating sound of my cell phone. Great, just lost a thought, I hate it when that happens, could have been an inspiration or something but now, it is nothing but lost ashes fading away.

"What?!?" I said as I yelled into it.

"Uhh….is this Wes Baker?"

"…yes, it is." I replied in a calmer voice this time since I didn't recognize the caller.

"Okay, hi. I'm from the hospital calling; we were unable to contact Mrs. Queen so you were the second person on the speed dial. I would like to inform you that Macy Queen fell unconscious on the streets and is now in our hospital."

"MACY?!?" I gasped. My heart started racing as questions flooded my head, washing away all the suspicion and hate I had towards her earlier that evening. "Please be okay," I said to myself as I dug my trembling finger into the end button. "Macy, please be okay."

I knew where the hospital was, it was the same one that we had went to the night Delia had Avery. I pushed away all the thoughts of her lying to me; I just wanted to be the one that she looked at when she awoke. I wanted it more than ever for her to know that I was sorry for what I had done. If anything, I would rather hurt myself than see her hurt. I pushed firmly on the hospital doors and fear washed over me. There was just so many patients, so many rooms, which one was Macy, what state could she possibly be in?

I ran quickly over to the information desk as I blurted out, "WhatroomisMacyQueenin? Issheallright? Pleasetellme?"

"Son, calm down," eased the woman in a blue uniform. "Macy Queen huh? Okay let me check."

I watched her anxiously as she started to fiddle with her computer. I felt myself twitching and uneasy, like somehow not seeing Macy safe would make me faint, no, not seeing her safe would make me die. "Please….." I begged aloud.

"She's alright. Don't worry, it says here that she was just didn't eat enough. Macy's in 214, that'll be the first room to your right if you walk down this hall. Don't worry son, she's okay. Just don't let her starve herself again."

"Thank-you." I managed to say. It felt like something had been lifted off my chest but I couldn't find myself to trust her 100% unless I saw Macy myself.

"Macy," I whispered as I twisted the room door open gently. Slowly, the figure sitting on the bed raised their head. I saw her face under her (Macy's hairstyle) and I found the corner of my lips move up. "Macy," I said her name once more, just so I could be sure before I darted to her side.

"Are you okay?" I panicked.

She gave me one of her beautiful smiles. "I am," she answered softly as she stared down at her hands that were folded neatly on top of the blanket.

"Macy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I shouldn't have left you standing out there all alone. I'm really sorry."

She tilted her head slightly as she gazed into my eyes and for a moment both of us didn't say anything, I stared back into her eyes and somehow I felt her pain. "Wes," she started. "You shouldn't be sorry. You had ever right to yell at me, you had ever right to be mad and leave me there. Wes, I'm sorry."

"No Macy, I am. I should have left you there in the cold."

"Wes," she called my name as she placed her warm gentle hand on top of mine. "This whole summer has been, well, it's been about me getting ditched by Jason and him throwing his stupid cruddy job at the library onto me. Not only that, but this summer has also been about Wish catering at my mom's party, about how I became a victim in one of those gotcha games. It was about me accepting Delia's offer at Wish, and more importantly, this summer was about the truth. It was about the first time I opened up to anyone about my feelings on my dad's death and it was also about me falling in love." I watched her as she tilted her up towards the light, you can barely make out her eyes bags and that bit of eyeliner that Kristy probably taught her how to use. I knew this was my cue, this was the way we communicated to each other, just staring at the other person and giving them time to talk.

"I…..I….," I stuttered.

I felt her nails dig into my skin. "Don't," she whispered as she looked away. "You don't have to answer. You really don't."

She looked back at me, but this time I opened my mouth, I was prepared. "Macy, I….,"

"Wes, I'm tired. I just want to sleep." She interrupted as she shook her head.

I was going to protest, I wanted to tell her, I wanted her to know, but if she didn't want to hear, it was not my choice. "Okay. Get some rest." I said, as I helped her lean back. I glanced over my shoulder as my fingers lingered on the doorknob. _'Stop me, tell me to say, stop me.' _That was all I wanted but not a sound came from her, and then as if everything was finally falling in place, I knew, that the person she was referring to couldn't have been me.

..:.

The End

_**A/N:** So, that was the end. Yep, really, not joking that was the end, should there really be a chapter 6? You tell me._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** So sorry guys, I promised you guys one for vday and I didnt post this up til a week after so, this one is twice as long as the other one. I was about to make this the final chapter but yeah......read and let me know what you think._

I heard the door click shut as he left the room and I felt the tears in my eyes as I cried soundlessly into the uncomfortable pillows. I knew I should have let him talk, let him have a say in all this but I really couldn't. I just couldn't bear with the pain anymore, to put our friendship on this fine string, you were either going to win or lose, there was no way you could possibly have both so instead, I chose to have neither.

..:.

I felt a warm stroke on my hair; it was like the way dad used to stroke it trying to get me to awake. I mumbled out slowly for them to stop but they didn't and after awhile it just got so irritating that I forced myself to wake up. "Mom," I whispered out.

"Hey honey, did I wake you up?"

"No," I lied.

"How are you feeling?" She asked nervously.

"Better," I answered softly.

"God Macy, can't you treat yourself better. What were you thinking starving yourself to death?"

"Mom, I was only," I didn't finish before she interrupted.

"I know, Wes called me about it, he said that you were in the hospital because you fainted from not eating but I'll tell you what you were really going for, Wes probably called you earlier that day and then you started starving yourself, right? Am I not right? Macy, why have you been like this? How do you think Jason feels if he found out about this?"

"He wouldn't," I mumbled.

"What? What do you mean he wouldn't?" She asked eyeing me sternly.

It came out, accidentally, I didn't mean to hide it from her, but I didn't want her to know about this either, but now, I had no choice but to tell her the truth, the truth about a lie that I buried so deeply the entire summer. "Mom, we broke up." I spoke slowly.

She looked straight at me, blinked once, maybe twice before the concern disappeared from her face. "Oh….." was her reply.

"Oh?" I repeated. "Mom, if you have something to say, I'd wish you'd tell me."

I watched her shoulders steadily, afraid to blink. I saw her shoulder rise as she inhaled a deep breath. "Sweetie," she started out. I kept my eyes on her every move, glaring at her trembling hand that reached for mine. "I'm sorry but there are some things I want to tell you."

I looked hard into mom's eyes; I didn't know what I had to prepare myself for. "Jason….he, he….he emailed me before he emailed you and ….and he told me that he was going to break-up with you. At first I didn't understand why his decision would be so subtle and so out of the blue but I realized that he made the right decision."

"What do you mean?"

"One night, when I was driving back home, I passed by this house and I saw Jason with….with another girl. He seemed so in love with her that the world didn't matter, he held her hand in public and they even kissed. When I saw him, I knew that what Jason and you had was nothing like that; it was more like Jason was hanging onto you for some sort of security, like he wanted to be accepted but when he was with that girl, he didn't seem to care that people were giving him dirty looks, he didn't even care that Wes was staring at him from behind."

"Wes?"

She nodded. "Wes, I saw him that night and my instinct tells me that he talked to Jason, but I never asked him about it but that's not the point in what I'm trying to tell you Macy. All that time you were in the office, I heard you laughing and giggling at your phone and I knew who the person was that was making you feel that way. It's Wes, right? Macy, I just want you to know that Jason isn't the only person out there for you, I mean, I can see the way you smile when you're around him and for once, I just want you to make yourself vulnerable. Who isn't afraid of love, I mean it's weird because it's an emotion that can make you feel like you're in the clouds and the next you might feel like the whole world is filled with hate; it's something that doesn't really have a definite result because it's different for everybody. I don't know what the future has for you and Wes but I hope that you're willing to just let life give you two a try."

"Mom!" I called to her shakily. I pursued my lips. If I told her the news, she would have thought of me as a daughter who was pathetic and useless, but she had came out and told me the truth and the least I could do was to tell her some of it, at least. "Wes came here and he came in and he started to apologize about me ending up here at the hospital but then I…. I told him it wasn't his fault and soon, I told him about what a summer this has been for me, I broke up with Jason and I fell in love with a boy. He was about to answer to me but I didn't give him that chance. I'm so stupid mom, now I'll never know." She pulled me in as I stained her light blue cardigan. Gently, she began stroking the back of my head. It was good to share my thoughts with someone else other than Wes for a change, and mom wasn't as cold as I thought she was, she too had a heart.

"Honey its okay. What really matters is that you tried and if Wes didn't get it, it's his lost. You tried and I'm proud of you for taking that step."

..:.

Mom offered to cancel her morning meeting to drive me home but I declined her offer. Heartbreak was just another time you just needed to be alone. It usually took me half an hour to get home but I was walking ever so slowly that I didn't even notice that an hour had gone by. I turned around the corner slowly, knowing that there was no rush because no one would be home, knowing that if I were to go home, I would enter into the place where Wes and I first met, knowing that the memories would all come back, and knowing that every thought about him would make me cry.

It felt like a dream, seeing him in the distant lights, and I wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't walk up to me and place his cool hands on my arms. Blood shot all through my body and I couldn't stop tingling. I should have stopped him, I should have just pushed him away but I just couldn't stop because I wanted him more than anything in the world.

"Macy," he whispered my name gently.

I stood there blinking at him, I felt speechless like the thoughts of the dream still hadn't subsided.

"I have something for you." He shoved me a hard silver book and with a 'Happy Birthday,' he ran off into the sun.

I felt myself drop to the ground as he left, like in a way, he was the one that was holding me up and without him, I was nothing. I hated reading, ever since English class with Jason, ever since I ended up at the smelly old library, I hated everything at literature and books, but this, was one that Wes gave me, so I opened it.

..:.

I flipped it open to a random page as my eyes passed over the words; I felt the hairs all over my body stand up.

_Summer 2009, Day 4_

_I met this girl today, well actually it was more like Bert scared the living day lights out of her and I had to clean it up. She came up to my lip, she had this round face with brown eyes and under the light, you could see her blonde hair shine. You could barely see the dark circles under her eyes with all that make-up on. She looked tired, as if she needed some help or maybe just a shoulder to lean on and for some odd reason, I wanted to give her mine. Throughout the night, she was helping us out in the kitchen; clearly, when her mother came in to see her in that "state" she was unimpressed. She seems like one of those girls that are what their mothers shape them to be, I wondered countless times if that was who she really wanted to be._

I flipped over the next few pages as I began to read another entry. Not really thinking about what everything meant, I just felt like I had desperation to finish.

_Summer 2009, Day 7_

_I was inside the coat closet at the Lakeview Inn. I was trying to teach Macy the art of gotcha. She had found me when she was putting away some woman's coat. I felt a flutter in my stomach as I waved her closer and closer to me. My heart pounded against my chest rapidly as she leaned her ear close to my lips. At that moment, I felt like for the first time that my gotcha was going to fail._

The entries started getting deeper. It was not a book after all, in fact, it was something that I least expected. Wes had given me his journal more so, he had given me his diary. Something that was so personal and contained nothing but the truth. I skipped to the page where a silky yellow ribbon stuck out.

_Summer 2009, Day 21_

_I stopped breathing when the nurse called me about Macy being at the hospital. I could see my vision starting to blur and for a moment, I thought I was going to go, but I told myself that I couldn't because I needed to stay strong for this one special girl. I loosened up a bit when I saw her safely sitting up in her room. We apologized a lot to each other and she ended up telling me a lot. She told me about what this one summer meant to her and more importantly, she told me she was in love with the person that she had been talking to. I knew that that person was me; I opened my mouth to speak but she stopped me, I should have continued, I really should, I shouldn't have let her stop me like that, I should have just told her then and there that I too had fell in love with someone. I wish she could know, I WANT her to know but yet, she didn't want to know my thoughts and with that I respected her and kept my mouth shut. Maybe my decision has been wrong, maybe what we've had this entire summer will be gone but that was the truth, the truth about life is that it's a roller coaster ride, there are ups and downs, people come and go and if you're lucky enough, you'll get what you want and maybe, you won't. Life is unpredictable, it shouldn't be predictable otherwise, there would never be anything to look forward to. _

As my eyes went across the last words, I felt like the air was being taken away from me. The salty tears once again flooded my eyes, I tucked the book underneath my armpit, not wanting to ruin anything inside, my hands moved up to cover my mouth that hung wide open as I wept on the streets while strangers passing by stared. In that moment, I didn't care how I looked; I didn't care what they thought or what their image of Deborah Queen's daughter would be. I just wanted to let it all out because I was stupid enough to not trust the person I loved, because I was so dumb to not have figured out that the person that loved me was the one that I was afraid of loving.

"Macy," a voice called to me. I felt like I was going to make a fool out of myself but as I turned my head I knew this was a saviour who wouldn't judge me in that way.

_**A/N:** So how was that?? Good, bad, horrible? Is that good enough to be the ending??_


	7. Chapter 7

**_So....the wait is finally over. Last chapter Alert!_**

"Macy," she called my name once more.

"Kristy," I called back to her.

"What-on-earth are you doing crying on the road like this?" she asked flabbergasted.

"I….I," I didn't have time to respond as she caught sight of the shiny book under my arms. Kristy was strong for someone that looked so fragile; she yanked the book from under me with no trouble. I glanced up at her as she started flipping through the pages, her eyes grew wide as she skimmed over the words but her expression, never changed.

"Wes…." she finally managed to say.

I nodded to her in response.

"What is this about?" she asked.

For all these weeks I've known Kristy, I've found out a lot of things and demanding is one of them.

I slowly shook my head.

"Donneven," I heard someone say and as I glanced behind Kristy, there stood Monica.

"Yeah Macy, donneven," Kristy said agreeing with Monica.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked

"We want to know the truth," Kristy asked. It looked like she meant it, like she really wanted to know what was going on with me. I bite my lip, second guessing my thoughts, they had been nothing but truthful to me the entire summer and as a true friend, I had the responsibility to do the same to them.

I let out of breath and with all my strength I let it all out "I fainted on the road yesterday and I ended up at the hospital, when I woke up, I saw Wes and he started apologizing to me about everything that he had said at the restaurant."

Kristy lifted up her hand and signaled for me to stop. "When were you in the restaurant with Wes? Why?"

I exhaled once more. "Wes called me yesterday and said that he wanted to meet me for dinner, so I starved myself and he ended up telling me that our friendship could no longer work because I lied to him about Jason."

Kristy's hand moved up again but Monica pulled it right back down, holding it firmly against Kristy's body. Monica nodded her head for me to continue.

"Anyways, at the hospital, Wes was there and um....he was apologizing for all these things and I stopped him. I stopped him from apologizing because it should have been me that was doing the apologizing, and I accidentally let it out that I liked a guy that I met in the summer. He was about to respond but I told him not to and I made an excuse saying that I was tired so he had no choice but to leave."

In the silence of the wind, I heard Kristy let out a "oh my god."

"My mom offered to drive me home this morning from the hospital but I didn't let her because it would give me an opportunity to clear my head and as I was turning the corner, Wes was there. He handed me this book and he ran off."

"You read it didn't you?"

I nodded.

"And you saw....."

I nodded once again.

"Then what-on-earth, are you doing here Macy? Go chase after him."

"But....but, how could I know if he really feels the same way I do."

"Macy, have you gotten it through your head yet? Wes met a girl this summer, they played truth and he fell in love. That girl is you!"

"Me?" I laughed. "It can't be. It says here that the girl is beautiful and truthful and I'm nothing like that."

"But you are. This is what you are to Wes, not how you are to yourself or anyone else for that matter."

And it was my turn with the "oh my god". For a second, it felt like all the blood in my body was rushing to my head and I was going to pass out again right there in the middle of the street. I closed my eyes as I shook my head. I couldn't fall asleep, I couldn't leave, not without telling Wes how I truly felt.

"I just text him," Kristy said. "I just asked him for his whereabouts but I didn't tell him about us meeting you. Go get him Macy, he's at his house."

I breathed in and breathed out as my watched my own chest rise and fall again, this was it, this was truly it, it was now or never and I was not going to let this chance pass me by.

..:.

I was going to run to Wes's house, I even took a few steps but that was before Kristy dragged me down and pulled me into the car, insisting that Monica and her would drive me.

My heart raced as we grew closer and closer to the house, I passed by the statue that caught my eyes the first day I was here and for some odd reason, and it seemed different today.

There he was, within a safe distance, I could see him in the kitchen doing something, my shakily hands reached for the car handle and I knew that I wasn't going to let myself turn back on this.

"Wes," I called to him as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Macy," he said astonishingly.

"Ask me why I'm here."

He looked at his potatoes and then back to me, "Okay, why are you here?"

"Because I read your diary."

He facial expression didn't change, he knew me well, he knew that I was too nosey to wait until bedtime or something to read it.

"It was good," I said as I pushed the diary towards him. "I think you should read the last page though…..it seems sort of….odd."

His face scrunched up with uncertainty. He grabbed the diary out of my hands and as he flipped to the last page, I heard my own voice. "Read it aloud."

_Summer 2009, Day 22_

_I was speechless when I saw him around the corner. If he was going to be there, I would have stayed at the hospital for a bit longer but there was no way I could turn back and walk the other way, he had already spotted me. I didn't know what to say as he approached. He didn't say anything, just handed me this shiny silver book and then ran off. I wanted to chase after him but I was too curious to know what was in the book to do so. As my eyes went across those words, I felt like I was going to die, like everything that I wasted my entire summer on was gone. He said he liked this girl and I was shocked. I didn't know that he hung out with anyone else except for me but how could I have been so stupid to assume that way? Someone with his good looks can get a girl in a snap. I didn't realize that that somewhat perfect sounding girl was me until Kristy told me so. The minute I found out, I wanted to literally kill myself, how could I have been so naïve to think otherwise? And now, I'm standing inches away from him as we speak of this diary and I don't know how he is going to react or how he feels but diary, I want you to know, that no matter what happens to us, I can be certain of one thing. This is the summer, and I fell in love with a guy whom I played truth with and his name is Wes._

His eyes met mine as he finished and within a flash, his lips were on mine. I closed my eyes as I trailed my hands up his hair, and I kissed him with all the love I secretly held inside me for the summer. And at that moment, I realized the truth. The truth was that I was stronger than I thought and after all this time of wanting to kiss Jason and never been able to, I got something better. I got Wes, someone who has flaws and is not perfect, someone who is willing to help me take my first steps in running and as long he's here with me, that is how long our forever will be.

**_After disappearing off the face of fanfiction for days, I came back with this......I don't really like it actually......might change it afterwards but this is what I got at the moment. And this marks the offical end of Wes and Macy and to my story Truth. Hope you all enjoyed this journey of waiting, reading and more waiting. Let me know what you think of this ending and um....yeah, I'll keep you updated with my lastest story progress on my profile. Thanks a lot again for reading and a big shoutout to all of those who were with me this entire way and even to those that came along the way. Thanks. May you all be inspired to write for this story too. _**


End file.
